The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica (subspecies nucipersica), which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Burnectfourteen.xe2x80x99
The present variety of nectraine tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of available deciduous fruit and nut varieties, and rootstocks, by creating and releasing promising selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling xe2x80x98Burnectfourteenxe2x80x99 was originated by us from a population of seedlings grown in our experimental orchards located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were the result of a controlled cross of the yellow-fleshed xe2x80x98Crimson Babyxe2x80x99 nectarine tree (non-patented), which was used as the seed parent; and a sub-acidic white-fleshed, non-melting, nectarine tree of unknown parentage which was used as the pollen parent. One seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics, and was marked for subsequent observation. After the 1998 fruiting season, the new, present variety, was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of nectarine tree was accomplished by budding the new nectarine tree to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented). This was performed by us in our experimental orchard which is located near Fowler, Calif. Subsequent evaluations have shown those asexual reproductions run true to the original tree. All characteristics of the original tree, and its fruit, were established, and appear to be transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations. We have observed fruit for the past 4 successive years from approximately 15 propagated trees.
xe2x80x98Burnectfourteenxe2x80x99 is a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which is considered of large size, and which has vigorous growth. This new nectarine tree variety is also a regular and productive bearer of relatively large, firm, sub-acidic white fleshed, non-melting, clingstone fruit which have good flavor and eating quality. The tree of the present variety displays a medium low high chilling requirement of approximately 375 hours. Still further, the present tree also produces relatively uniformly sized fruit throughout the tree. Additionally, the fruit produced by the present tree has a high degree of red skin coloration, a firm flesh and appears to have good handling and shipping qualities. The xe2x80x98Burnectfourteenxe2x80x99 Nectarine tree bears fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment on approximately May 15 to May 23 under the ecological conditions prevailing in the San Joaquin Valley of central California. In relative comparison to the pollen parent, the xe2x80x98Burnectfourteenxe2x80x99 Nectarine ripens 7 to 10 days later. Further when contrasted to the seed parent xe2x80x98Crimson Babyxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Burnectfourteenxe2x80x99 produces a white fleshed and sub-acidic fruit.